


Warm Hands, Warm Kisses

by karfishylicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Jaemin and Renjun are tired of pining maknaes, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: Chenle was confused.





	Warm Hands, Warm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation here -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6573294  
> thank you so much for enjoying my story!!!

Chenle was confused. That was normal for him, he was only a teenager and was still in school, plus he was a foreigner who’s learning the language, so it seems like he’s always some degree of confused. This time, though, it feels different. Chenle has been rooming with his group mate and best friend for a while, but recently Chenle feels… weird whenever Jisung is around. His tummy does all sorts of flips and knots whenever the taller gives him a gummy smile or laughs at a joke he’s made. He’s laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out why he’s acting different around Jisung. Whenever he sees Jisung sad, he wants to hold his hand and play with his hair because Chenle knows that will make him feel better. When Jisung is happy, Chenle is happy too, jumping up and down and screaming just a bit too loud. Chenle just wants to always be with Jisung, and with that though Chenle thinks he knows whats happening.

 

He has a crush on his best friend.

 

x-x-x

 

“Ren ge, you don’t understand!” Chenle whines, falling ungracefully onto the other chinese member’s bed, throwing his arm over his eyes and kicking his feet like a child.

“Chenle, you’ve been gushing about Jisung for ten minutes. I get you’re best friends and all, but this is a new level. What’s going on, Lele.” Renjun leans over and pulls Chenle’s arm off his face, giving him a stern glare and a raised eyebrow.

Chenle pouts and looks away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“I… think I might have a crush on Jisung”

Renjun scoffs and crosses his arms. “Took you that long to notice, Lele? I’m sure the only two people who haven’t figured that out yet are you and Jisung. We all see you two’s heart eyes when you’re talking, it’s almost too much sometimes.”

Chenle sits up and stares at Renjun, wide eyed. “You mean you’ve known… longer than I have?”

“It’s obvious, Lele. We didn’t say anything because we figured you two would get it on your own, but I guess that took longer than we thought.”

Chenle squinted at Renjun, the gears almost visibly turning in his head before he gasped and hit the bed in shock. “Wait, you said both of us… do you mean… Jisungie likes me too?”

Renjun rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger, rubbing his head before the other cried out and pushed him away. “Yes, Lele. It’s almost disgustingly obvious you _ both  _ like each other. Just tell him and it’ll be okay, I promise. Now, go whine to someone else, I’m getting a headache because of you.

Chenle sticks his tongue out at Renjun but gets up and leaves the room, mind racing at what he had just heard. Renjun thinks Jisung likes him too? But Renjun couldn’t know for sure… right? What if he’s wrong, and he asks Jisung and it ruins their friendship? Chenle doesn’t want to lose Jisung… Maybe he should ask some of his other ge’s just in case.

 

x-x-x

 

Chenle first goes to Mark, catching him in the living room playing a game with Donghyuck on their TV. When Mark sees Chenle approaching, he pauses the game and turns around, making Donghyuck whine before he also sees Chenle and smiles.

“What’s up, Chenle?”

The younger bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot before finally blurting out, “Do you think Jisungie likes me?”

This shocks the older two, making them glance at each other in confusion before turning back to Chenle.

“What brought this on?” Mark asks, raising an eyebrow

Chenle blushes, laughing nervously. “W-Well I was talking with Renjun hyung and he said that… that Jisung probably likes me a-and I was wondering if you thought the same? Because Renjun hyung said that everyone knew but me and him and I wanted to ask before I went to Jisung and-”

“Chenle, we get it.” Donghyuck interrupts him before he can continue. “If you’re worried about Jisung not actually liking you, don’t be. It’s pretty obvious, he looks like a love struck puppy when he’s with you.” Mark nods and grins, reaching over and patting the youngers shoulder.

“Just go ask him, It’ll be okay! Go get him, Chenle-yah!”

The two shoo him away and turn back to their game, leaving Chenle more confident but still a little nervous.

 

x-x-x

 

It’s been a couple days since Chenle talked with Renjun, and he still hadn’t mentioned anything to Jisung. They still hung out, of course, they slept in the same room, and Chenle would feel bad if he ignored JIsung over this little problem. Well… maybe it’s not so little, but Chenle didn’t want to make Jisung uncomfortable. He still stared dreamily at Jisung when they were eating breakfast, but he caught Renjun’s eye at the table and he made a kissy face, which made Chenle stick out his tongue and turn back to his breakfast. What he didn’t see, though, was Renjun and Jaemin share a knowing smirk once he did.

They had a day off today, so Chenle spent most of the morning outside, walking the streets nearby their dorm. He had time to think about Jisung and the possibility of him liking him back. It made Chenle’s stomach flip when he thought about being able to hold the younger’s hand and… even kiss him. Chenle bit his lip and blushed furiously, mind now filled of thoughts of how nice Jisungs lips would feel, how warm his hands would be and how well they would fit into his.

Before long, Chenle was back at the dorms, and he was about to head inside and steal a chocolate bar from the kitchen and cry about his mushy feelings when Renjun came rushing out the front door and into Chenle.

“Lele! You’re back! Come on, you have to follow me, it’s really important!” He yells, grabbing the younger by the hand and dragging him back into the dorm. They reached Chenle’s room where Jaemin was standing outside the door, and before Chenle could ask what was going on, Jaemin opened the door and Renjun shoved him in before closing and locking him inside. Jisung was in the room already, sitting on his bed and looking very confused. Chenle’s eyes widened and he turned around and pounded on the door.

“Confess, Lele! We got tired of watching you two drool over each other!” Renjun says in Mandarin on the other side of the door, and he hears Jaemin laugh and make obnoxious kissing noises.

Chenle’s face blanches and he turns around to find Jisung staring at him, head quirked and eyes questioning.

“Ge, what was that? Is everything okay?” Jisung asks, getting up from the bed and walking over to Chenle. He seems to tower over Chenle, faded blue hair falling into his eyes and making him look even prettier. Chenle can feel his stomach fill with butterflies, what was he going to say? But with Jisung staring at him like that, with so much care in his eyes, Chenle felt his worries fade away.

“I like you, Jisungie. I like like you, I want to hold your hand and take you on dates around Seoul and comfort you when you have nightmares and I- I want to be able to kiss you but if you don’t like me back its okay we can still be f-”

Chenle was cut off by another pair of lips pressing against his, soft and warm. Just like he imagined. He felt Jisung’s big hand cup his jaw and press him closer, and Chenle melted into the kiss. It was quick, but it felt like hours to Chenle. When they parted, Jisung was blushing and his eyes were bright as he looked at him.

“Le, I don’t want to be friends. Can… we be boyfriends instead?”

Chenle squealed and nodded, wrapped his arms around the youngers neck and pulled him back for another kiss, more passionate and sweet than before. Jisung smiled into it and held Chenle as he kissed back just as happily, picking him up and spinning him around. Chenle broke the kiss and squealed again, clinging onto Jisung as he’s lifted off the ground. Seeing Jisung’s flushed face and bright smile made Chenle’s heart soar, and he knew that he’d never want to be without it.


End file.
